


Ironicamente immobile

by Himawariiiiiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Sibling Incest, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himawariiiiiii/pseuds/Himawariiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean raccoglie i cocci che Sam ha lasciato dietro di sé, quando ha portato a termine le tre prove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironicamente immobile

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la reverse bang pasquale del gruppo WCCS, per Ily ♥. Ambientata durante il finale dell'ottava stagione, quindi-- attenti agli spoiler!

 

Accade durante una sera di primavera, in un contesto normale e in un momento fin troppo normale per entrambi; a dispetto di quanto Dean avrebbe potuto credere, si muovono fra le braccia dell'altro sciolti e disinibiti, privi di quella pudicizia che forse non hanno mai avuto l'uno nei confronti dell'altro, come se il loro posto non potesse che essere lì, su quel letto dalle lenzuola ruvide e fredde, l’uno incastrato nell’altro. È Sam che inizia il bacio, protendendosi verso di lui con lentezza esasperante, quasi per testare i limiti del loro legame – _ma sono mai esistiti dei limiti?_ -, e Dean, spinto da una forza che non può e non vuole domare, non può che andargli incontro e suggellare il momento con le proprie labbra, perché, dopotutto, cos'è un bacio se non uno dei gesti più naturali e semplici del mondo?

L'odore di stantio e naftalina della camera d'albergo quasi si annulla quando le loro bocche si uniscono, e quel momento è così casuale e istintivo, così simile ai giochi che facevano quando erano bimbi, che Dean non si è fatto problemi, non ha iperanalizzato la situazione, ha solo sentito e agito, trasportato ora dai sentimenti ora dalle mani di Sam, insaziabili lungo i suoi fianchi ma restie anche solo a sbottonargli la camicia.

Un po' ride di quell'assurda ingenuità – oramai la torta è in forno, è un po' troppo tardi pensare a cosa si può e non si può fare. Si toglie lui stesso la camicia, scostando con dolcezza le dita esitanti di suo fratello, e passano la notte così, a stuzzicarsi senza mai arrivare fino in fondo, baciandosi e scoprendosi in un modo del tutto nuovo, ma per nulla spiacevole.

Non si è stupito né si è tirato indietro quando è successo di nuovo, e la terza volta è stato lui stesso a iniziare il bacio, ormai sicuro di quello che permetterebbe a Sam di fargli – _tutto_ – e dei muri che è disposto ad abbattere per lui.

Non ne parlano, e nessuno dei due ne sente il bisogno; sulle spalle di Sam giace un fardello ben più pesante di quello, e, per quanto Dean disapprovi la sua scelta di proseguire le prove, ha promesso a se stesso che, per lo meno, avrebbe provato a proteggere il suo fratellino ad ogni costo.

Ma a volte le promesse non bastano, e Sam rischia di morire – Dean rischia di non vederlo mai più, e dire che ne è distrutto e sconvolto è quasi un eufemismo. Si sono persi fin troppe volte, una in più non dovrebbe fare differenza, in fondo, ma questa volta è diverso, la morte alita sulle spalle di Sam e sembra ridere di ogni tentativo di Dean di proteggerlo, e lo spirito autodistruttivo del suo fratellino minore non lo aiuta di certo nella vana, disperata impresa di tenerlo al sicuro.

 


End file.
